The Fall of the Kwami's (and their Rise up afterwards)
by KatekyoPotter
Summary: Chloe always knew she could get whatever she wanted, especially after Hawkmoth's takeover, so why did she feel so devastated? She was treated like the queen she was, but guilt kept her up at night. It wasn't her fault Ladybug died, right? It couldn't be, she was just protecting herself! She never meant to kill Ladybug. Chloe has many regrets, but she can fix it... Hopefully.


On the 2nd of March, every year, the world held a minute of silence for the city of Paris. Paris, once the city of love, became the only known city that was permanently kept hostage. The people there weren't allowed to leave - if one visited, they weren't allowed to leave. The only thing free from this rule was the packages sent by other countries, sent on the hope that one day, they wouldn't have to be sent.

On the 2nd of March, the elusive super villain Hawkmoth took over. It wasn't a gradual thing, the news proclaimed. The news was wrong.

On the 2nd of March, every year, newspapers and newscasters would claim it all started with Ladybug's death. They were wrong.

No, this story started much further back, when Hawkmoth first met his Kwami. Nooroo never meant to fall into his hands, but he did, and so Hawkmoth's rein began. At first, there appeared to be no hope, but then came along two superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. They defended the city perfectly for over a year, but one akumatized victim ended it all. They didn't seem like much, with a simple speed power, but they were smart and they evaded all attempts to capture them. They lurked around for a week, until on the 1st of March, they were spotted lounging at Mayor Bourgeois' place. More specifically, in the Mayor's daughter Chloe's room.

And that, it when it really began.

**... **

Chloe never asked for the villain, Burst, to come to her room. She was adamant that she never planned what occurred. In fact, earlier on in said week, Chloe had been rather proud that she hadn't caused the akuma - not that she did so often, but just as a little fact of interest. This time, those losers Alya and Marinette couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault.

But still, Burst appeared in her room.

"Chloe Bourgeois, you have caused so, so many akumas..." Burst drawled out slowly.

Chloe swore, at the time, that she hadn't caused as many as everybody said, "In fact, I bet Marinette Dupain-Cheng has caused more akumas than me!"

Burst didn't believe her. Chloe kept arguing anyways, because maybe if she held on long enough, Ladybug would come to save her. Unfortunately, Hawkmoth's symbol shimmered over Burst's face.

"Hello, Chloe." Hawkmoth's familiar, almost velvety voice slipped out, "I agree, you haven't caused all these akumas. It was there own fault - it wasn't yours, it wasn't mine. I only spoke with them, you see, and they wanted to become akumatized. Isn't that right, Chloe?"

Chloe swallowed thickly, "I-I-"

"Hush, child," Hawkmoth soothed, but he sounded dangerous, "You need not speak, only listen. I have a job for you - a very simple one - and then you won't have to do another think, not at all. You'll be a queen, child, isn't that what you want?"

Chloe tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"All I need you to do, is burn down the Boulangerie Patisserie." Hawkmoth told her.

"The bakery?" Chloe squeaked.

"Yes, child, the bakery..." Hawkmoth confirmed, then added, "You don't like Marinette Dupain-Cheng anyways, right? Well, she knows something about the miraculous, but I don't doubt she is protected... So I want you to get her out of the picture, and it'll all be okay."

"I - " Chloe gulped, "I don't - "

"What a shame it would be," Hawkmoth interrupted, "If Mayor Bourgeois and yourself were to meet sudden, untimely deaths..."

"I'll do it!" Chloe blurted out before she had a chance to think, "Of course I'll do it!"

"Good. Tomorrow, Chloe." Hawkmoth said, "Have a good sleep, child."

Burst sped away into the distance and the police filed in, but Chloe refused to answer their questions and convinced her Dad to shoo the police away. Later that night, she lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling in horrifying focus.

Chloe didn't want to burn down the bakery. She hated Marinette, yes, but not that much. Why didn't Ladybug and Chat Noir show up? Could Chloe warn them before tomorrow? No, she was alone. The superheroes couldn't help her. Nobody could help her.

**...**

The next day came quickly, too quick for Chloe's liking. She had her breakfast, stared at the wall, then had her lunch and stared at the wall once more. She got up slowly, and her trip to the bakery was stalled with anything Chloe could think of. At one point, Chloe saw Chat Noir on the rooftops, but she didn't even try to get his attention. There was no point, even if Chat Noir found Burst, Hawkmoth would still be able to kill her.

She reached the bakery and stepped inside without hesitation. Hawkmoth was probably watching, there was no point in delaying any longer. Chloe didn't want to die.

It had been too easy to sneak hair spray and a lighter into her bag. She sat at one of the tables, but didn't order. She didn't want to talk to - _to Marinette's family whose house she was going to burn down - _She couldn't do it - She had to do it -

Chloe stood abruptly, letting her chair scrap across the floor. She opened her bag, took out the hair spray and the lighter and readied herself. She had to do this, right?

It wasn't her fault.

Flames licked at the walls, mingling with the screams of the customers. The customers fled, but it was only Burst's quick intervention that saved Chloe herself from burning. Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng were still inside, trapped by a wall of fire. Chloe stared blankly, failing to process as the two kind bakers screamed in agony. Ladybug dived in, through the fire, just as those screams tapered off. She didn't get back out before the building exploded into flames and smoke. The newscasters nearby cried out in horror, in tune with the rest of the crowd, but they didn't turn their cameras away.

Why would they?

This was the biggest scoop of the century - Ladybug's death.

**...**


End file.
